


The Morning Routine

by Perpetual Motion (perpetfic)



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 02:30:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3157823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perpetfic/pseuds/Perpetual%20Motion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joe's an early riser. Webster's a pain in the ass to get out of bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Morning Routine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gilove2dance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gilove2dance/gifts).



Joe’s in the kitchen working on his second cup of coffee when Webster’s alarm goes off for the third time. “JESUS CHRIST, WEB, JUST GET OUT OF BED!” Joe yells without looking up from his comic. 

It’s another two minutes before the alarm cuts off. Joe looks at the clock on the wall. It’s seven-fifteen. Joe goes on shift at the cab company at eight, and he knows Webster has to be on campus no later than eight-thirty. He downs the rest of his coffee, folds over the page in his comic to mark his place, gets up, and walks down the hall.

Webster’s a giant pile of blankets with only the top of his head showing. He’s not a blanket hog at night, but once Joe gets up in the morning, Webster steals every spare inch of blankets like he’ll never be warm again. It’s kind of cute except for the part where he hits snooze on his fucking alarm for an hour straight if Joe doesn’t come in and yell at him.

“Web, get up. You’ve got class.”

“In a second,” Web mutters. He lifts his head two inches, squints at Joe, and then drops back on the pillow. “Five minutes, Joe.”

“No,” Joe says. He sits on the edge of the bed and bounces up and down. Webster grumbles and tries to kick him, but there are too many blankets between his foot and Joe’s back for it to actually hurt.

“Up,” Joe says, bouncing harder. Webster rolls to the other side of the bed. Joe rolls his eyes and reaches for Webster’s clock, turning off the alarm before it can go off again. “GET UP COLLEGE BOY!”

“Fucking hell, Joe. You’re gonna piss off the neighbors.”

“If I don’t care about them hearing us fucking, I don’t care if they hear this,” Joe replies. He scoots across the bed and tugs at the top edge of the blankets until he can see the top half of Webster’s face. Webster’s eyes are squeezed closed in defiance, and Joe drops a sloppy, wet kiss on Webster’s cheek.

“Oh, gross!” Webster yelps. He opens his eyes and unearths one hand to wipe at his face. It’s exactly what Joe was hoping for. He grabs the blankets in both hands and yanks as hard as he can. He gets a third of the blankets out from under Webster before Webster knows what’s happening.

“Get. Up. You. Lazy. Bastard,” Joe says, tugging on the blankets on each word. Webster’s fighting back, trying to keep the blankets around himself, and it becomes a tug of war, Joe getting the upper hand only to lose it when Webster yanks back.

“How—” Joe nearly topples when Webster gives an extra-hard tug. He wraps his forearms in blankets and yanks as hard as he can. Webster half-falls on him, panting hard but still fighting. Joe gets his legs around Webster’s waist, and that makes Webster pause and give Joe and dirty smile. “Not a fucking chance,” Joe says. “I’ve got to get to work, and you have class, College Boy.”

“You’re warm,” Webster says, ducking his head so he can nose at Joe’s jaw. “You’re always so warm.”

“Nope,” Joe says. “No way. Get up.” Joe rolls his eyes when Webster presses his morning erection against his hip. “Seriously?”

“Mmm,” Webster hums. He kisses Joe behind the ear, then drops down and kisses the scar on his neck. 

It makes Joe shiver, and he wants to grab Webster and flip them over and rut him into the mattress, but he can see the clock, and it’s seven twenty-five. “We can do all the fun stuff when we get home tonight. We’ve got shit to do.”

Webster drops his head against Joe’s shoulder and sighs. “Fine,” he mumbles. He pushes himself up on his elbows, kisses Joe quick on the mouth, and moves to get off the bed.

“Besides,” Joe says as he untangles himself from the blankets, “if I gave you what you wanted, you’d be even harder to get up in the mornings.”

“It’s not getting up that’s the problem,” Webster says as he skins out of his pajamas and walks towards the bathroom, “it’s getting out of bed.”

“You make another pun like that, I’m not going to have sex with you ever again,” Joe calls after him.

“Bullshit,” Webster replies.

Joe shakes his head and gets off the bed. He goes into the kitchen, pours a cup of coffee, and leaves it on the bathroom counter like he does every morning. “Hey, stick your head out,” he says. Webster does so, and Joe kisses him goodbye. “I’m on the short shift today, so I’ll be back mid-afternoon.”

“Meet you on top of the blankets,” Webster replies, and Joe can’t keep the smile off his face as he leaves.

“Jesus, Leibgott, why are you always so fucking cheerful first thing?” his supervisor, Pete, asks when Joe walks into the dispatch office at five minutes to eight.

“Ten minutes of calisthenics in the morning, Pete. It’ll change your life.” Joe laughs when Pete flips him off and tosses him the keys to his usual cab. 

“You don’t bug your roommate with that shit?”

“Nah, we usually do it together.”

“Fucking kids,” Pete mutters, and Joe laughs again as he walks to his cab.

**Author's Note:**

> So, this was entirely too much fun. I love these dorks. Self-betaed. Typo-call out is appreciated.


End file.
